


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really needed to use the bathroom, and Sherlock's been in there for <i>ages</i>! Just another day at 221B...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

 

Sherlock was in the bathroom when John arrived home.

An hour later, Sherlock was still in the bathroom and John desperately needed to use the lavatory.

"Sherlock, are you done in there?"

No answer.

"Sherlock?" John knocked on the door this time.

Nothing.

"Are you all right in there?" Despite Sherlock's initial warning that he was prone to not speaking for days, John was getting worried. As far as John could tell, the shower was not running, and it was completely silent in the bathroom.

He tried the door. It was locked, which confirmed that Sherlock, or someone was indeed in the bathroom.

"Sherlock! I really need to use the loo!"

Still nothing.

"Damn it!" John muttered under his breath even as he quickly made his way back to his bedroom to retrieve his lock-picking kit. Since moving in with Sherlock, John had discovered that possessing lock-picking skills could be the difference between life and death and had gotten himself a kit. A mate from his early days in the Army, just after he completed basic training, had been more than happy to provide the necessary training.

Two minutes later, the bathroom door was open.

John had no idea what to make of the sight before him; Sherlock, fully dressed and almost completely submerged in a bathtub filled to the brim with clear water, with only his eyes and nose above the water. If Sherlock hadn't blinked when John entered the bathroom, John could've mistaken the man for dead.

"What the... " Sherlock was like a bloody hippopotamus that John recalled seeing in a David Attenborough documentary, only thinner, and in a bathtub instead of a river in the African wilderness. "You know what? I don't even want to know. I'm just going to use the loo and leave you to it."

John kept his word. He used the toilet (after drawing the shower curtains to block Sherlock's view from the tub), washed his hands, and closed the bathroom door behind him when he left.

It was another hour before John heard movements from the bathroom. Sherlock finally made an appearance in the kitchen another ten minutes after that in dry clothes and still damp hair. The wet clothes though, were in an evidence bag that Sherlock set down by the kitchen door.

John didn't ask, and Sherlock didn't tell.

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For months now, I kept having this mental image of Sherlock in the bathtub, filled with water, but completely fully dressed. I had no idea why he was in the tub, or what he was doing, so I didn't think I can make anything out of that scene, until one night, when I wanted to write a little comment fic to cheer [](http://out-there.livejournal.com/profile)[**out_there**](http://out-there.livejournal.com/) up while she was ill, this came to me. John had no idea what Sherlock was doing either.


End file.
